


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by louciferish



Series: Mochi Makes Four [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kotatsu, M/M, Puppies, yoi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: The thermostat is on, and he can hear the heating vents hissing away, but it’s an uphill battle from the harsh winters in St. Petersburg.





	Happiness is a Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Only one advent fic remains...
> 
> While this story is technically connected to "Too Many Puppies" since Mochi is mentioned, it stands alone aside from that.

“Text me if you think of anything else we need,” Victor says, winding the scarf once more around his throat.

“I will,” Yuuri promises. He reaches up to curl his fingers in the collar of Victor’s coat, pulling him down into a fond kiss. Victor’s only running errands, but still, it’s a nice little goodbye, and it guarantees that Victor will walk out the door smiling.

Wrapped up in a hug, Yuuri leans into the warmth, his fingers tracing the spot where he could feel Victor’s heartbeat, if only there weren’t so many layers between them. 

The hug makes the apartment feel even colder after Victor leaves. The sudden absence of his body heat brings a chill to Yuuri’s bare arms, and his skin prickles. The thermostat is on, and he can hear the heating vents hissing away, but it’s an uphill battle from the harsh winters in St. Petersburg.

Luckily, Yuuri has plenty of options to stay warm without Victor. Makkachin and Mochi are curled up on the sofa, with the still-tiny puppy curled into the swirl of Makka’s brown fur. Yuuri joins them, worming his cold toes beneath Makka’s side until she huffs and squirms, stretching herself out like a living blanket on Yuuri’s legs. With his favorite bed now available, Mochi happily trots up, licking Yuuri’s nose before turning in two circles and settling on Yuuri’s chest. 

The dogs are better than any sweater or blanket, but sadly don’t give the same amount of coverage. Yuuri wiggles against the back of the sofa, trying to wedge himself further into the corner away from the open air, and pulls out his phone.

His Instagram feed is thriving. Guang Hong is in New York City, visiting Leo, and the two of them have both posted the same set of photos: selfie in front of the Rockefeller Center tree, whipped cream art on two cups of hot chocolate, and the Manhattan skyline luminous in the distance. There’s a comment beneath from Chris, proclaiming that the chocolate looks pretty good, but obviously inferior to Swiss hot chocolate.

Yuuri clicks on Chris’ account and finds a similar theme - snow-capped mountains, colorful lights, and a photo of Masumi, beaming behind a rainbow scarf as he skates on a frozen pond. Yuuri smiles. Victor had posted pictures of the two of them skating on the Neva with Yurio last weekend. It must have inspired Chris as well.

Back in his feed, he finds a few photos from Minami and the Nishigoris right in a row, and his smile fades. Warm soup, snow on the cherry trees by the onsen, and the triplets sleeping in a pile, half under the family’s kotatsu - just looking at it, Yuuri feels cold in contrast. Cold and homesick.

He puts the phone down on his chest, and Mochi stirs a little. Yuuri shivers. It is cold in here. 

When he first moved in, they’d actually purchased a kotatsu, but they’d been too busy cramming the rest of Yuuri’s life into this apartment and making it _their_ space instead of just Victor’s. They’d never bothered to set it up, but he knows it wouldn’t be too difficult to do. It’s still packed away in their building storage.

Of course, setting up the kotatsu means getting off the couch, which means dislodging the dogs. He relaxes back into the cushions instead, wrapping his arms around Mochi and pulling the little poodle up close like a cuddly plush. He’ll just have to suffer in the chill until Makka decides to go get a drink of water or something. 

-

The temperature in the apartment may have dipped into the single digits by the time Victor returns from his errands. When he opens the door, it barely feels any warmer inside than out. To add to that strangeness, there’s no click of claws on hardwoods or wriggling furballs by the door to greet him. 

He sets his coat and bags down by the door and wanders into the living room in search of his husband; he finds him on the floor, leaning back against the sofa with his lower body vanishing beneath the edge of the kotatsu blanket. Makkachin and Mochi are both stretched out beside him, half under the table themselves and panting contently. 

“Welcome home,” Yuuri smiles, looking a little sleep-mussed as he leans up ever so slightly to accept his expected kiss. “I made tea, if you want to join me.”

There is indeed a teapot on the center of the table, still steaming, with a pair of empty cups beside it. Victor abandons his grocery bags in the kitchen and crawls under the table with the rest of his family. The apartment is cold enough to keep the food chilled. There’s no hurry, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
